Hospitals
by CircleofEternalFlames
Summary: Cordelia has woken from her coma after three months. Angel visits her and they talk about their relationship. All Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, I'm just borrowing them.


Cordelia Chase hated hospitals. The two times she had been in one were both horrible experinces. Well she really couldn't remember the last time seeing that she had been having a painful psycotic episode. But the first time she had a rebar through her side and had just caught Xander kissing Willow. So what if she had just woken up from a mystical coma? She felt fine and wanted to go home. But a certain overprotective vampire had refused to let her leave. _You were in a coma for almost three months __Cordelia, You cannot __leave after just three days. _Then he had the nerve to tell her that instead of going back to her perfectly nice haunted apartment she would be moving into the Hyperion! But the more she thought about it the less she disagreed, after all who was she to turn down some well deserved tcl?

She had pestered Angel until he had told her every single detail of what had happened during her absence. Apparently Wesley and Gunn had moved in not long after she had fallen into her coma. Angel reluctently admitted that he had been the reason, he had blamed her accident on himself and had become very depressed. Wesley had been worried the vampire might try to dust himself.

Cordelia had cried when she saw the joy in Angel's eyes as he told her about Conner. Somehow right before falling into the coma Cordy had unleashed a vast amount of power that had engulfed the boy. Instead of killing Conner like her power surges had done to others it had cleasned Conner's soul and had allowed him to see his father in a differnet light, one not tainted by Holtz.

When Angel came in the next day Cordelia broached the topic of her apartment...and Dennis again. "Do I even have a apartment still?"

This question got Angel squirming, he shifted in his chair as Cordelia glared at him. "Cordelia." He sighed "After the first month and a half you're doctors flat out told me you wouldn't wake up and we couldn't find anything in Wes's books. I tried to keep up rent but eventually I couldn't afford it. We packed up all you're stuff and moved it into the hotel."

"But what about Dennis! What if the new tennents exorise him!"

"Don't worry about Dennis, Wes found a spell and we transefered him to the hotel, he is perfectly fine."

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel watched as Cordelia squealed and hugged Fred and she showed off the diamond engagement ring Wesley had given her. He wished he could do that for Cordelia, wished he could confess his love for her and give her a good life. But he couldn't. He couldn't give her anything she deserved. She deserved a human man and a normal relationship. He laughed bitterly he had left Buffy for the same reason. To give her a shot at a somewhat normal life. He had obviosly failed for rumor had it that the tiny slayer was dating the infamous William the Bloody _his_ annoying grandchilde.

He had known for some time that Cordelia loved him. He could see it everytime he looked at her. He knew that if she brought up their feeling that he would cave and tell her everything he felt for her. He could only hope.

"Angel did you visit when I was still in the coma?"

"Everyday, the first few weeks the staff had to threaten me to get me to leave." He admitted softly. He would never tell her the real reason the nurses made him leave. He had stayed by her side for _days_ leaving only for blood and so not to raise suspition. He had cried more those weeks than he had ever done before.

"Why did you care so much, I practicaly ruined you're life before the coma."

"That wasn't you Cordelia it was Jasmine and I would never hold anything she did against you." Angel hesitated then, if he told her the truth about why he cared she would know how he felt and she would never have a normal life but if he lied it would destroy their relationship. " Cordelia you are not just my link to the powers you are my link to everything, I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you." _I love you._ He almost said it out loud but something held him back.

. . .

Cordy gasped as what Angel said regestered in her mind.

He needed her.

She was everything to him.

But did he love her?

Cordelia knew she loved him, she had known even before he had fired them. Lorne had only confirmed it for her when the three of them had sung that night.

"Angel what are you saying? You need me but do you ...?"

"I shouldn't " Angel sighed "I don't deserve that much and you deserve so much more than I can give you, but I do, Cordy I love you."

"How bout I be the judge of what I want and deserve." She smiled

"And what is it that you want Cordelia?'

"Well I want alot of things. Fame, fortune, a car, you." She counted off micheviously. "But mostly you."

"Cordy..." Angel groaned.

"I love you too Angel."

Cordelia had barely said the words before Angel's lips were on hers. _mmm...Angel lips..._ The kiss started out gentle, Angel's cool lips barely brushing against hers, but it quickly turned fiery and passonite. What seemed an eternity later for Cordy, she

pulled back gasping for breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow."

"You know you just ruined me don't you? I'll never be able to kiss another man again."

"That was the point."

"Thought so."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
